Sometimes it's Too Late
by Keiko Noriko
Summary: Complete. Literati. Rory's POV. Rory breaks up with Logan and after a while she realizes there's still one thing in her life she hadn't fixed yet.
1. The normal Rory

I left my grandparent's house; I left DAR; I made up with my mom; I went back to Yale and to the Yale Daily News. I even was elected editor of the paper. Everything seemed to be working perfectly. Everything but my relationship with him...

We broke up for a while; I found out he slept with some girls while we were apart. He said he was sorry about it and we got back together. Even though we both know I hadn't forgiven him yet. All of this happened in only a few months, and started just after my run-in with Jess.

I was driving back to Logan's apartment after the usual Friday night dinner thinking about all this, when I realized how Jess was right saying I wasn't being myself anymore. The real me would never make a decision feeling completely uncomfortable with it.

I finished zipping my bag, took a deep breath and went to the living room. He was there, lying on the couch, changing the channels on the TV.

"Logan, we need to talk."

"Good things never come after this sentence," he groaned, turning off the television and looking at me.

"Yeah...well, I don't think this time will be an exception," I paused "I really think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What? Where did that come from? Is it because of that loser friend of yours? That Jed-something?" He was mad. I couldn't blame him.

"Jess has nothing to do with this!" I might have yelled. I'm not really sure why.

"Oh no?! Are you telling me that you haven't changed because of that asshole?" He got closer to me. "What happened to you? You've changed so much I can't recognize you anymore!"

"I didn't change, Logan, I just went back to normal. And the normal Rory isn't someone who steals a yacht with her boyfriend, or someone who stops talking with her mom and best friend, or someone who gives up of her dreams and lives with her grandparents. And, especially, the normal Rory isn't someone who lets people treat her like dirt and pretends to be ok with that!" I don't know where my anger came from; he tried to grab my arm and I pulled back.

"Well, let's go to bed, and after we both calm down we have this conversation again, ok?"

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this! You can't try fixing everything with sex!" I looked at him stunned.

"It worked before..." he said, trying to seduce me.

"I'm not that Rory anymore" I answered, crossing my arms.

"Oh, so the normal Rory doesn't have sex?" he asked, giggling.

"Not when it's just a way to pretend things are alright."

"Ok then, let's just sleep."

"I won't sleep in your bed with you."

"Fine, you can sleep in the couch." He was mad again.

I knew his patience was almost gone; I really wasn't trying to making him any more pissed off, but I couldn't give up now. I had to do what was the best for me.

"I will not sleep in the couch."

"Gee!" he raised his arms and for awhile I shivered thinking he was going to punch me. "I'm done with this. Do whatever you want. I don't care!"

"Thanks," I took my bag, "have a nice life, Logan," and left the apartment. I crossed the hallway, and was about to get into the elevator when he stopped me.

"Please, don't do this. Don't hate me. I beg you to give me a chance to prove I deserve you."

I could tell he was being honest. That almost made me regret my decision, but it was too late now.

"I don't hate you. I just gave you too many chances. We don't work together; not anymore..."

He sighed, leaving the elevator's door and going back to his apartment. I left the building, put my bag in the backseat, and got into my car.

'Did I make the right choice?' I asked myself. Yeah, of course I did. I should've done this a long time ago. I felt tears rolling down my cheek, I wiped them off and started dialing on my cell phone. There was only one place I wanted to go and could go right now. I couldn't control my crying while waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Mom, can I stay with you for a while?" I asked between sobs.

* * *

**AN: Hey! This is my very first fic in English. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are always appreciated :) see you in the next chapter.**


	2. The Phone call

Mom didn't ask me anything when I got home last night, but I knew it wouldn't last much longer, so I decided to tell her everything at Luke's during our breakfast.

"I got it. But there's only one thing still missing: why were you crying when you called me?" she asked me after I finished my story.

I never answered her; especially because I wasn't sure of the reason myself.

When I woke up this morning I was feeling much better, relieved. Actually, I was feeling so fine I didn't mind at all my mother going out with Luke and leaving me all by myself at home that night. She and Luke have had a lot of problems since she found out he had a daughter and never told her. Now things between them were starting to get better and I really didn't want to mess up their relationship any more.

She asked once more if it was really ok for her to go out with Luke, kissed my forehead and left. I grabbed a book from my shelf and started to read it to Paul Anka, the dog. Less than two hours later, the telephone rang, scaring me.

"H-hello" I picked up. No one responded "Mom, stop it. I admit: 'The Shinning' scares me sometimes, ok? You won"

"Hey, Rory, how are you?" a known voice asked suddenly. It wasn't my mother.

"Oh, sorry.. I thought it was..." My heart started beating so fast, I was having trouble thinking properly.

"Lorelai. Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to make sure it was you and not... well... Lorelai. So, how are you?"

"Good... Good!" I was having trouble trying to recompose myself. "I'm doing good. And you, Jess?" I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I'm ok. So... 'The Shinning' scares you, huh?" he mocked.

"Only when I'm reading it with no one around," I replied, defending myself.

"I see."

It might be just my imagination, but he was sounding excited about something. We were quiet for a while.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you, right?" he said, finally breaking the silence.

"Actually, I'm still trying to figure how you knew I was here."

"The spy I hired told me," he joked.

"Luke. I should have guessed." I was happy, and I'm a hundred percent sure that he was happy too; I could see his smirk while we were talking. "Ok, now we can go for the next question"

"It's no big deal. The place I work is going to have an open house..."

"How this could not be considered a big deal Jess? This is great!" I started jumping in the couch. Paul Anka gave me a scared look and ran away to the kitchen "I'll be there. When is it?"

"This Monday. I know it's kind of inconvenient, but..." he sounded disappointed.

"It's not inconvenient at all. I'm on vacation."

Sure, I know I shouldn't lie, but he got so excited after I said that. And, I could miss one day at Yale; people do it all the time. He gave me the address, and then we hung up.

I went to my bedroom, opened my bag and took out my copy of "The Subsect". I was staring at it's cover, passing my fingers over the "written by Jess Mariano" letters. I missed him. I missed him so bad. More than that; I was still in love with him. How could I only realize it now?

I heard my mom opening the front door; I went to meet her and asked her about her date with Luke. After hearing that it was great, I announced:

"I'm going to Philadelphia tomorrow morning"

'And no one can stop me,' I added, to myself.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed.**

**Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. I'm already starting writing the third one.**

**So, tell me what you think of the story so far, your opinion really means a lot to me. :)**


	3. Meeting Anne Jordan

"Rory?" mom asked on the next day.

"Bathroom" I answered, after spitting in the sink - I was finishing brushing my teeth.

"Oh, thank God it's you! You're not going to believe what happened last night..." she paused, probably waiting for me to say something. I just stared at her through her reflection in the mirror. "An alien pretending to be you tried to get me to believe that you were going to Philadelphia to meet - guess who? - the hoodlum! Well, at first I almost had a heart attack, but now I've realized how funny it is. Isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. We didn't talk much after my announcement last night. I told her about Jess' book, the open house, the phone call, and about my feelings for him. She said I was going nuts, and that I should think better before taking any chances. I went to sleep mad at her.

"Why do you have to act like it's a bad thing?" I asked.

"Because it is a bad thing, Rory! A really bad thing!"

"Whatever…" I left the bathroom and went to my bedroom, closing the door, and throwing myself on my bed. I didn't care that I was acting like a spoiled child.

She knocked on my door. I didn't answer; I heard her openning it and felt her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, let's talk about it," she placed her hand on my back. "I really want to understand it. I think I kind of freaked out about the idea of loosing you again; all that time we were apart was extremelly painful to me."

"Jess wrote a book" I started.

"What?" she asked confused. I sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Jess wrote a book. A few months ago, and he went to Grandma and Grandpa's house to show me it in person and thank me, because he said he couldn't have done it without me."

"So... you inspired him?" she asked, raising her eyebrows."

"I guess so."

"Wow. I hope it's not an eroctic book."

"No, it's not," I said, back giving her the book. She took a look at it, surprised, then she looked back at me, waiting for me to continue. "...And we were suppose to have dinner together on the next day, but when we were leaving Logan showed up and started acting like an ass, Jess got upset and fought with me saying all the things everyone have warned me before, that I wasn't being myself anymore and Logan wasn't the right guy for me. And you should thank him because if wasn't him I probably wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Ok, how about breathing now?" she smiled, and after taking I taking a deep breath she added: "First of all, I'll only thank Jess if someday I get cancer and he finds the cure for it. Second, Jess likes you, and he will never think any other person is right for you. Third, I won't try to change your mind, but I must warn you: you're taking a risky shot. He might not share the same feelings as you; he might already have moved on with his life and found someone or you can get back together and he treat you badly all over again." I was about to interrupt her "but, if that happen, I want you to know I'll be here for you."

I decided to drive my car, it wasn't very far and I would need one, anyway. I got there on the afternoon, stopping once for lunch and to get gas. The place wasn't hard to find either. He told me on the phone call he was living upstairs his office, I found out when I got there, that it was like four apartment per floor, I decided to try the first apartment.

"Hey," said a medium-height blond girl.

"Hey," I said back. "I'm Rory Gilmore, and I'm really sorry for bothering you like that, but I was hoping you could help me; I'm looking for Jess Mariano--he works downstairs."

"Oh, it's so nice meeting you!" she said, smilling at me suddenly excited. I looked at her without understanding, "I'm Anne Jordan, and this is Jess' apartment. Please, come in."

This couldn't be more unexpected.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I wrote this chapter a week ago, sent to my beta reader and then went to travel. I'm back now and here's the chapter, the next one won't take so long, I promise (or I hope, at least)**

**Anyway, you know what's the best Christmas present for a fic writer? Yes, reviews :). Merry Christmas!!**


	4. The Girlfriend

'At least she didn't say "our" apartment,' I thought. But still, that girl feeling free to invite someone she doesn't even know into a place she doesn't own could only mean one thing.

I took off my jacket and looked around: the place was small and messy. There was a tiny kitchen at the entrance and a larger space for living room and dining room and three other doors that I figured to be two bedrooms and a bathroom. I saw a lot of books I knew Jess liked on the three crowded shelves, on the center-table, on the couch and - well, all over the place. And some I knew he hated, like poetry ones, I wondered what they were doing there. The tons of band posters on the walls and the piles of CDs on the floor reinforced the idea of chaos.

"Jess will be back in a couple of minutes, he had to buy something, but this door has a huge problem: it doesn't open from the outside, which on one hand is good because it keeps the thieves away, but on the other hand, it always needs to have someone in, and as long as Matthew has been missing this whole day, Jess called me, so I came..." I heard Anne's voice babbling on my back, "Anyways, why don't you sit?"

I lightly nodded and sat in the couch she pointed to, she followed me sitting in the other one. I started looking at the covers of the books on the center-table to avoid her stare and a possible awkward conversation.

"Jess talks a lot about you. Well, actually, he usually doesn't talk at all, you know that, right? But counting all the rare occasions he talks, it's mostly about you," either she hadn't realized I didn't want to talk to her or she simply didn't care.

"Huh..." sure I was happy hearing it. I was beyond happy and that funny sensation in my stomach was a living proof of it. I just didn't want this unknown talkative Blond girl on my side to know it.

"Let me guess - you two met at the monosyllabic club, right?" she joked.

"No." I said, raising my eyebrows and giving her a fast look. 'God, she is so insistent, maybe that's why Jess dates her - he couldn't stand her asking for it anymore,' I thought.

There was a moment of silence; I thought she had given up trying to talk to me, what a illusion...

"You know, Jess and I know each other from kindergarten. When I saw him again in California he was so different..." she tried to start a talk once more.

"Stopping believing in Santa Claus gives that effect," I interrupted her.

"Yeah, that too," she laughed, nervously, "But I meant more mature, less trouble-maker."

"'You grow up and you calm down...'" I quoted a lyric of a song. Jess would hate this reference.

"The Clash, right? Clampdown," she half-asked, half-stated.

I looked at her, her green eyes fitted mine and she seemed apprehensive, like this was her last shot to make me like her, she was even biting her lower lip. It made me feel ridiculous, I shouldn't be punishing her so much just because she was probably going out with the guy I love. I shook my head in agreement, making her smile encouraged.

A sound from the front door announced Jess' arrival. I felt myself blushing; Anne jumped off of her seat and went open the door; I stayed there, too nervous to do anything. I heard the door opening; I heard Jess greeting Anne and she greeting him back; I heard that undeniable kiss sound that broke my heart; and I heard a baby girl's voice saying "Jess bought me a cotton-candy, mommy."

"That's great, dear!" Anne answered, "Jess, someone wants to see you."

"Revenue?" he asked, making her laugh.

I stood up so he could see me. He was obviously surprised; first he blinked a couple of times, raised one eyebrow, then he smirked - I missed that smirk so much - and asked to Anne, "How long I've been out?"

I finished getting dressed and waited for Jess to pick me up. We didn't have much time to talk; as soon as he got there, Anne started to make plans for us, and alleging I needed to meet the rest of the group, she settled for a casual dinner tonight. Then, she said, I was probably too tired because the trip, and that I should probably go rest, so she picked me this hotel and after a small couple's fight (so sweet, so nauseating) about the best way to get here, I came immediately. Anne was probably trying to avoid Jess and I having some time alone; I can't blame her.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed when he came, taking a look at his looking-brand-new silver car, "Is that what your first car became?"

"Hello to you too. And no, that's what my fourth car became. I still have the first one."

"Really? Why?" I asked, in disbelief.

"So MTV can pimp it someday," he answered, like it was obvious.

"Very clever," I laughed, "But you do know you'll have to explain where this MTV reference came from, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now, shall we?" he opened the car door for me. I agreed, forgetting for a while why I wasn't the happiest person alive moments ago.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but it's finally here. Hope you guys like it, I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. So, don't be shy and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I loved my Christmas presents :). I'll try my best to update it soon.**


	5. A Sweet escape

"Hey..." he started after a while. We got into the car and he started to drive, touching my arm with his to catch my attention and making me shiver. I ignored this sensation and looked at him, "I know I probably shouldn't be asking you this but, what are you doing here?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be asking me this," I tried to make this the end of the subject, but he kept looking at me. "I'm here for your open house," I added.

"I figured. But did you have a problem with the calendar or did you not know how long would take to travel?" he asked.

What was he expecting me to say? 'I came here to declare my love for you, but you kind of screwed it up finding a girlfriend, so, well, I have no idea why I'm still here?' Well, that was the truth, but I wouldn't say it.

"I mean, nobody cares that you're here?" he asked, seeing I wouldn't answer him.

I finally got where he was going for with those questions. I smiled on the inside "No. Actually, I haven't heard from him since we broke up," I answered, waiting to see his reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry," was all that he said. 'No, you're not!' I wanted to say, but I didn't know if he really meant it or not, I couldn't tell what he thought of it. He didn't smile, he didn't smirk, he didn't look surprised, and the tone in his voice wasn't pity.

"That's ok," I responded, hidding my frustration, "I ended everything. He wasn't the right guy for me. You were right." I made sure to make him listen these last three words. But again, nothing. Not nothing, actually, he did say his usual "huh" and then took his eyes back to the road, in silence.

"So, Anne... she's nice. She's pretty and sweet and... she seems to have a good taste in music," I said, just to make us keep chatting, and regretted it right away. I didn't want to hear him complimenting his girlfriend; not at all.

"She's really great," he nodded, "And supports me a lot. I'm not sure about your last statement, though, she's a big fan of 'High School Musical.'"

"Well, nobody is perfect," I chuckled, trying to keep my mind off of him saying that she was great. Really great. Not only nice. "And Sarah seems to love you, also."

"Nah, she tolerates me, and only because I do magic tricks for her."

Sarah is Anne's four-year-old daughter with some guy named Robert. He can't stand Jess, which is not a big surprise, in my opinion. Anne told me this. The girl is like a miniature of her mother, except for her hazel eyes. The three of them together are like a perfect margerine commercial.

"If you say so..." I muttered looking to my window and suddenly realizing we were passing in front of the hotel where I was staying, "Jess, are we going on circles?"

"Oh. Did I not tell you? We're not going to that dinner anymore," he told me.

"What?!" I asked, (almost yelled) in surprise.

"I thought we should go to somewhere else to catch up. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Jess..." I replied, worried.

"What if I tell you everything they will be doing duing dinner? This way you won't be missing anything," he insisted.

"Anne is going to kill us both."

"Probably," he grinned.

I know I shouldn't have agreed with his plan and made him lead us to wherever Anne and their friends were. It wasn't fair to her. But I did.

So he took me to a Chinese restaurant and we caught up. I told him about how I was now the editor of the Yale Daily News and how Paris hated me right now because of this, about the books I read recently, about my mom and Luke, and about my plans for my last year in college. And he, after telling me a little about what he passed through these years we were apart, carried out his promisse telling me what was probably going on in the other dinner: after they got tired of cursing us, Matthew (who, by the way, is Jess' roommate and the owner of those poetry books) would come up with some "genius" idea, Chris would mock him, then ignore him, and start talking about something related to art. Anne would support the subject, and after a while they would talk about work, and what they heard on the news until Anne decided it was time go.

Afterward we ate ice cream and he drove me back to the hotel.

"So, it was a nice way to spend the last day of our lives," I started, in order to delay the moment we would have to say goodnight.

"Yeah..." he answered, "Huh, the open house will start at 9."

"Ok, I'll be there at 9, then," I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Good. You know, if you want to help us, you can come one hour earlier. It would be nice..." he muttered the last words."

Eight is fine too," I looked at him, he smirked. I wanted to kiss him at that moment; God knows how much I wanted to feel his lips once more.

But I couldn't. All I could do was say goodbye to him and wait for it to be 8 tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey!! Here it is, the fifth chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. ****There's only 3 chapters left (I guess...) and I'm working on a new story now... but I think it'll only be posted next month.**

**Oh, and just for the record, I love High School Musical! Specially Ryan and Sharpay :).**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always :)**


	6. Surprise

I couldn't get myself to sleep. I couldn't get my mind off of everything that was happening lately, from my break up with Logan, Jess' girlfriend, until a few hours ago in Jess' car with him so close to me - much closer than driver and passenger usually are, or was it only my imagination? And, a much worse question: what should I do? Forget about Jess and let him and Anne be happy together? Fight for him? I ended up sleeping while I was thinking of a title for a pro/con list.

After my breakfast in the hotel, I went to Truncheon's. I pressed the button of Jess's apartment and an unknown male voice told me to come up. I stopped in the stairs looking stunned to the door of his place broken down.

"Oh, don't worry, those idiots only forgot it didn't open from the outside," someone said on my back. I turned to stare the person. It was a very tall and thin man, "I'm Chris," he added.

"Hi, I'm Rory," I shook his hand.

"Really?" he raised one eyebrow and a small grin played in his lips, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Rory. Get in there, they're probably finishing their breakfast," he pointed to the apartment and entered after me.

As soon as I entered, I was introduced to Matthew, the guy who spoke to me in the intercom.

"Where's Anne?" I asked looking around while Jess filled my cup with coffee. Yes, I had breakfast already, but I couldn't say "no" to coffee, especially Jess' because Luke taught him well.

"She's coming," Chris answered. "She's only waiting for Sarah's baby-sitter show up," he added, making Jess and Matthew looking at him suspiciously, "What? -- I called her to see if she wanted a ride and she told me."

"Great, let's go," Matthew stood up and we followed him downstairs.

I started helping Jess finish organizing a shelf. We didn't say anything at first, and this was really bothering me.

"So, is Matthew always this harsh?" I tried to start a subject. It was a lame one, I know, but I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not paying much attention.

"Well, I mean he didn't even let us finish our coffee...my coffee," I explained, I really wouldn't like to loose such a great coffee.

"You could have brought it down here, you know?" he chuckled.

"Oh, really?" I whined "Can I get it now?" But before he could answer me I interrupted him, "No way you're going to put your book in the shelf!" I grabbed the book protectively, "It should be on one of the tables."

He looked a little shocked to me before smirking lightly and saying, "Ok, go talk to Chris to decide where to put them." He gave me the other books, "and you can get your coffee on the way there."

"Thank you," I smiled and left.

After I was finished with Chris, I went to Jess, but I saw him with Anne. They were only talking, but it hurt. It really did, seeing Anne laughing so happily around him. She realized I was looking at them and waved for me, I tried to say hi and went out of there.

I hung in the bathroom for a while, just because I couldn't stand being there watching Jess with a girl that wasn't me and honestly being happy with it. I went back in there when a woman entered the bathroom, which probably meant they had opened the store already.

Luke was there, with his daughter, April. I spent most of the time with them, to forget how broken my heart was. It was working great until the open house was over and the store was closed again and all of the sudden, Jess, Matthew and Chris started to celebrate something. Luke joined them while his daughter told me a story of a boy she liked or something of that matter.

Finally, Anne went there too, and I watched her changing a few words with Luke, then she getting surprised and looking at Jess. And I watched her smile at him, open her arms and jump in excitement. I saw Jess grabbing her, and their faces getting closer, and closer, and closer, and...I couldn't watch it anymore.

I ran away to the little yard outside of the store, doing my best to hold back my tears. This time I knew why I was crying: I had just lost the only man I truly loved and it was all my fault, because I realized it too late.

I should have dumped Logan sooner. I should have got back together with Jess when he came after me in Hartford, when he opened my eyes. I should have ran away with him when he asked me too. I should have...

"Hey, there you are," someone interrupted my thoughts, someone I knew pretty well who was, "we're kind of having a party out there."

"Yeah, I know," I answered.

"Don't you want to know why?" he asked, and I could see him raising one eyebrow, even though I was staring at the floor, not him. I shook my shoulder. He sighed.

"My second book is going to printing," he announced.

"Oh, my God!" I looked at him, standing up. "Second book?! Jess this is so... congratulations!" my voice sounded a little more girly than I planned, but I didn't mind at all. I wrapped my arms round his neck and he placed his on my waist.

This is what it was supposed to be: a congratulations hug. But when his body touched mine, I smelled his cologne and felt him smelling my hair, what could I do beside kissing him?

He kissed me back. All I could think of was 'how could I have survived all these years without this feeling? This amazing feeling that makes me loose my breath and my heart jump out of my chest, like all the clich? say.'

I broke the kiss lightly, slowly opening my eyes, ready to tell him what I was feeling. But then, it all faded away with the image of Anne behind Jess looking at us with her mouth opened in surprise.

I said a dirty word.

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 6 is finally here. Next one will be the last one. Nothing much to say, only that I'm really sorry for the wait and that I hope you guys like it.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! See you :)**


	7. The Real deal

My attitude made Jess look around, trying to find the cause of it. His eyes met Anne's and they both smiled awkwardly.

I wanted to apologize to him. I wanted to apologize to her. I wanted a DeLorean with a flux capacitor. And, oddly enough, I wanted to go back with Logan. I know our relationship wasn't love-based and completely messed up, but at least it was usually him who messed up everything. Right that moment, I wasn't that different from him.

And I'm pretty sure my next movement – running away as soon as I realized Anne started to walk towards us – wasn't going to make things any better. I glanced at her when I passed her way; she looked confused, but didn't do anything to stop me, she probably wanted me far away from her life as soon as possible.

She could breathe relieved, then. This was exactly my plan when I finally stepped outside Truncheon Books and stood in the sidewalk, waiting for a cab. Apparently, this was the only street in the world where cabs didn't pass by.

I didn't have much time to find out, though.

"What are you doing?" a male voice asked on my back. My spine froze, as I knew exactly who it was.

"Waiting for a cab, what does it look like?" I replied.

"In here? This is probably the only street in the world where cabs don't pass by…" he observed.

If I wasn't more concerned about my broken heart and my cheating, I would've laughed about the fact that even after all this time we still were in perfect sync. Well, not so perfect sync, he did have a girlfriend with a baby.

"Rory, look at me, what's going on?" he continued, sounding impatient.

I turned to him, mostly because I couldn't believe he had seriously asked me this. He raised one eyebrow, still waiting for me to talk.

"Alright, Anne's going on," I said raising my eyebrows.

"What's wrong with Anne?" he frowned.

"Oh, nothing is wrong with her, right? She's funny, and sweet, and pretty, and flawless, and…"

"Rory, are you in love with Anne?" Jess cut me out.

Great, he found that amusing, at least someone was having a good time. I looked at him with a shocked expression and asked what he was talking about, my voice failed in a pathetic way.

"Because that's all I can think of," he explained.

"She's your girlfriend!" I shouted. Would it be possible that he didn't know the meaning of cheating? "She saw us cheating! Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

He frowned, and then he opened his mouth to say something. He closed his mouth. He raised his eyebrows, and finally he nodded in understanding.

"I guess because she's not my girlfriend," he replied.

Now I was the one frowning confused. Nothing made sense anymore, they kissed when I first got here, they kissed tonight, he was taking care of her daughter and he was the one who said she would kill us when we didn't go to the bar with her.

"We used to date, but it didn't work out, so we broke up," he explained. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"We both already had people in our lives we wanted to be with," he continued. "Look, I know Yale isn't in a break and I thought you coming here was because you still had hopes for us. I'm sorry I jumped into conclusions," he shrugged and went back to the bookstore.

I sighed. We never seemed to work out, there was always something that happened to screw everything up, I knew it was over when a cab finally stopped and I entered it. We always got there too late, either him when I was with Dean or when I was with Logan, or me, when I didn't know what to say when the moment was right.

The cab driver asked where he should drive to and I gave him the name of the hotel I was in. Time runs really slow when all you want to do is get emo and you prefer to do this in your hotel room, not in front of your cab driver. I paid the guy, probably not with the right amount of cash and slipped out of the vehicle.

I got the key of the hotel room and walked painfully to the elevator. I pressed the number of my floor and waited. I started to walk through the hall when something caught my attention.

A man right in front of my apartment, he stood up when he saw me coming. My heart started pounding against my chest and I couldn't help smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, coming closer to him, trying not to get too enthusiastic in case it was just another misunderstanding.

"You didn't say goodbye," he replied smirking at me. I smiled back at him.

"And I won't," I said and I pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back, and before we could realize it, we were already inside the hotel room.

Because sometimes it's too late, but I'm glad this wasn't the case.

* * *

**I finally finished it! I didn't use any beta reader this time, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, if you want to beta it for me just say here in a review and I'll give you my e-mail. I just wanted this finished, I had this written for a long time I just needed to type it to my computer, hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
